dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye vs Saitama
Description Popeye vs One Punch Man which overpowered human with powerful punches will win in a fight. Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Location: A random ass city. At night. Popeye is walking through the city by himself and most of the city is destroyed. Then he sees a bald super hero walking up to a person. The superhero punches the person making him explode. Popeye looking confused walks up to him. Popeye: Hey what was that for? You just killed that fella! And the entire city is destroyed! Saitama: Oh I didn't do this it was- Saitama points at the corpse of the person he killed but hesitates. Saitama: Uhh Popeye: Who are you? Saitama: I'm Saitama and i'm a super hero for fun. Popeye: Yeah sure "superhero". Saitama: I told you I didn't do this. Popeye runs up and tries to punch Saitama but Saitama dodges it. Saitama: I guess you really want to fight... Fine. HERE WE GOOOOO!!!! Popeye tries to punch Saitama again but misses then Saitama counters and punches Popeye as hard as he can knocking Popeye into a building but he gets up. Saitama: Wow he's still in one piece? This could get good. Saitama runs towards Popeye and Popeye gets up. They both punch each other but their fists collide making a shockwave cracking every window in the city. Popeye then punches Saitama in the face making him stumble a bit. Saitama punches Popeye in the stomach then in the face making him slam into a building and making him bleed. Popeye gets up weakly and runs towards Saitama punching him not doing as much damage as before. Saitama: Getting tired already? Popeye: Not for long. Popeye opens a can of spinach and eats it getting healed and much stronger than before. Saitama: ...? What was tha- Popeye punches Saitama much harder than ever knocking him into the air. Popeye runs and grabs a trampoline out of no where and jumps on it to reach Saitama. He then punches Saitama and he hits the ground hard. Saitama: Woah that was pretty powerful. Popeye lands on the ground. Saitama sprints at him and punches him with a flurry of punches. Popeye gets launched back again but he runs back towards Saitama and uppercuts him into the air again and then Popeye eats a bit more spinach to get a boost, then he jumps up and Saitama with another, but stronger uppercut knocking him into space. Popeye then goes upward more and punches Saitama into the moon. Popeye then pulls out a space helmet to breath. Saitama: How is this guy so powerful. Popeye floats towards the moon. Saitama goes towards Popeye as well and they exchange blows. Popeye goes towards the moon and recharges full power by eating yet another can of spinach and throws the moon towards Saitama, then Popeye pushes the moon towards the earth with Saitama at the bottom and Saitama gets squashed between the moon and earth causing an enormous explosion, and both the earth and moon crumble. Saitama and Popeye are floating in space and the remains of earth and the moon are floating around them. Popeye revives himself with his spinach and Saitama and Popeye fly towards eachother then they punch eachother and their fists collide but Popeye punches a bit harder and catches Saitama off guard then punches him again at very full power and knocks Saitama into the sun burning Saitama to a crisp. DBX Winner The winner is Popeye.Category:Tjman461 Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights